


A Home

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Feelings Realization, Gen, Home, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Yuki thinks about the houses he has lived in





	A Home

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Home"

Yuki had lived in three different houses before Shigure’s. Each one had just been a house, with most of the same rooms in roughly similar configurations. People came and went in each, and until Shigure’s, maids had also been a common feature.

Shigure’s house was different, and not just because at first there was no one there who knew how to cook or clean. At first, Yuki thought it felt different because it gave him a semblance of independence.

Later, he realized that it was the first place that had been a home to him. Thinking about it, he realized later that it wasn’t Shigure or the lack of high walls or even the independence that had made it his home.

It was her.


End file.
